


The Visit

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for the home study from the social worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

 

“C’mere, kiddo.” Dean gestures to Ella, who obeys. She looks up at him with big solemn eyes. He kneels down to her level and uses a dampened washcloth to wipe the stray smudge of chocolate from her cheek. “Were you saving that for later?” he asks.

Ella giggles. “No, Daddy. Thank you.” She twirls around, her bright blue dress flaring out slightly over her black leggings. “Do I look okay?”

Dean examines her carefully, giving her the weighty scrutiny that she seems to be demanding. Finally he grins. “You look great, sweetheart.” He frowns. “Where’s Papa?”

Ella rolls her eyes. “He’s upstairs. I think he’s nervous, Daddy.”

“Okay, I’ll go talk to him. Give me a hug.” Ella does, squeezing him tightly. “Now remember, no matter what they ask you, you have to be honest, okay? So even if they ask you about stuff that you think might sound bad, you need to tell them the truth.”

“Okay,” Ella says. “I’m going to go read to Mr. Moose.”

“Good. Don’t answer the door if the bell rings. Papa or I will do that.” Dean watches as Ella goes off to the living room, Mr. Moose in hand. She’s regressed a little bit, he thinks, behaving a little bit younger than her age. Dean’s theory is that she’s nervous about the upcoming home study too. He doesn’t really blame her.

He goes upstairs and finds Cas sitting on the bed, his hair a mess and an untied tie hanging loosely around his neck. It’s wrinkled in several places. He’s clearly tried unsuccessfully to do the knot multiple times. The look he gives Dean is one of abject misery.  Dean sits next to him and grabs one of his hands.

“This was a bad idea,” Cas says. He lowers his eyes to where their hands are clasped together. “Why did I think this was going to be a good idea?”

Dean shifts slightly and slides his arm around Cas’s shoulder, pulling him in close. “Babe, this was _our_ idea, remember? Including Ella’s. We’ll be fine.”

Cas exhales slowly. “It’s putting too much stress on Ella. On you.”

“The social worker is going to be here any minute. Now is not the time to have a break down, okay? Can you have it later, after they leave?”

“I can’t even tie my tie properly. I’ve never been able to. Dean, what if we get a son, and he asks me to tie his tie? What if they ask me about it? I won’t know how to answer the question, and then…”

Dean hears the rising panic in Cas’s voice, and calms him down the only way he knows how. He kisses Cas, moving his mouth slowly, palming the back of Cas’s head and rubbing circles on his lower back. He can feel Cas’s heart jack-rabbiting inside his ribcage, but after a moment, it slows down. Cas rests his head against Dean’s shoulder and they sit quietly for a minute.

“I needed that,” Cas says.

Dean huffs in laughter. “Me too.” He helps Cas with the tie and straightens his collar, running his hands over Cas’s shoulders. The muscles beneath his palms are tense, up around Cas’s ears, and Dean massages them a little to loosen him up a bit. “If anything, the pressure’s mostly on Ella. She’s going to be the one who convinces them, you know this, right?”

Cas’s smile is a soft one that Dean rarely sees, and is therefore his favorite. “She’s amazing.”

Dean couldn’t agree more, and says so. They sit, cuddled in each other’s arms, breathing quietly until the doorbell rings, and then they head calmly downstairs to meet the social worker.

 


End file.
